


Take a Bow

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt catches Blaine doing something he shouldn't. Kurt gets retribution and a new boyfriend out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always I don’t own Glee or any song found within this story. 
> 
> [A/N]: Title is inspired by the Leona Lewis song (www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvsFra0FFw0) of the same name. This is my very first Kum/Hevans story. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Also Burt calls Kurt “Bumblebee” since Hummel loosely translated means bumblebee. I think its German, but don’t quote me on that.

Take a Bow

Kurt stared in shock at the scene in front of him. Blaine, his boyfriend, was playing tonsil hockey with some boy. Kurt backed away, turned and stormed down the corridor of the Lima mall. Blaine wouldn’t even hug him in public and here he was macking on some boy in the mall? He was livid. As such he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and ran into another person. 

Kurt looked up saying, “Sorry.”

It was Sam Evans. Kurt relaxed a little and tried to smile. It sort of came off as a grimace. Sam was staring at Kurt with a slightly puzzled expression.  
“What’s wrong, Kurt?”

Kurt sighed and sat on the bench nearby. He hunched forward and held his head in his hands. “Blaine’s cheating on me.”

Sam gasped and scowled. He started to stand and go looking for Blaine. Kurt grabbed his arm and pulled. Sam took the hint and sat down again. Kurt sighed, “He was making out, down by the food court, with some boy. I am so angry right now. I’m going to break up with him.”

Sam nodded, bending to grab Kurt’s bags. He stood and offered Kurt his arm. Kurt giggled despite himself and grasped the extended arm. They left the mall and went home. Kurt took his bags down the stairs and came upstairs to see Sam and Burt sitting in front of the TV watching Deadliest Catch. Kurt went and sat next to Burt and leaned on his arm. Burt wrapped his arm around Kurt and asked, “What’s wrong, Bumblebee?”

“I caught Blaine making out with some boy at the mall. We were supposed to meet up and go shopping for Nationals costume fabric. We had planned to meet at the food court and when I got there he was sitting on one of those benches with that boy.”

Burt scowled. “I never liked that boy; he was too much of an ass kisser.” 

Sam laughed from the chair and chimed in with, “You don’t know the half of it, Burt.”

Kurt sighed, “I’m breaking up with him tomorrow. I can’t get over this and I don’t want to. I changed so much of myself when I got together with him. Nothing I did was ever good enough. It was always “put your hand down Kurt” or “Don’t try so hard”. That was so hypocritical of him since he regularly jumps on furniture and gets solos all the time. He also has a slut-shaming problem. I feel so insecure all the time with him.”

Kurt stood and walked around the couch. “I’m going downstairs to get ready for bed.”  
Sam got up and followed him downstairs. “Are you sure you are okay?”

Kurt nodded and hugged Sam’s waist. “Thanks for caring enough to ask.”

Sam tilted Kurt’s head up and looked into his eyes. “I will always care about you.”

Kurt stared at Sam and leaned up slightly. Sam leaned the rest of the way, sliding his lips against Kurt’s. Kurt inhaled sharply and pressed his lips harder against Sam’s. Then Sam deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into Kurt’s mouth, tangling their tongues together.

Sam slowly broke the kiss. Kurt opened his eyes and gazed puzzled at Sam. He could have sworn Sam was straight. When he voiced these thoughts Sam explained. “I’m bisexual. I have liked you since I came here last year but I saw how you were treated and was afraid to tell you. Then you dumped me in the duet competition and I assumed you wouldn’t want to be with me.”

Kurt gaped at Sam then giggled. ”Sammy, I liked you last year too. Finn said that singing with you would be a death sentence for you and that I was as good as a rapist or stalker. That’s why I set you free. I was trying to protect you.”

Kurt sat down on the edge of his bed. He needed a way to confront Blaine. Slowly, a smirk rose on his face. He turned to Sam, “Do you want to help me with a song?”  
Sam looked curiously at Kurt. “Sure, what song are you going to sing?”

“Take a Bow by Leona Lewis.”

The Next Day

Kurt and Sam had practiced for hours the night before. Kurt felt confident that he could handle the song. To enhance the effect, he dressed in an outfit that made him look amazing. He was excited for Glee today. It may be a little mean to sing it in front of everyone but it was mean to cheat on him. So turn-about is fair play. 

Before long it was time for glee club. Before Mr. Schue could speak he raised his hand and asked to sing.

“I have a song I want to sing to Blaine. I think it’s fairly self-explanatory. Sam has been so kind as to accompany me.”  
With that the music started and Kurt began to sing.

[Verse 1:]  
The flowers are faded now  
Along with your letters  
they will never see the light of day  
Cause I'll never take them out  
And there's no turning back  
It’s for the better  
Baby I deserved more than empty words  
And promises  
I believed everything you said  
And I give you the best I have  
Oh.

[Chorus:]  
So take a bow.  
Cause you've taken everything else  
You played the part and like a star you played it so well  
Take a bow  
'cause this scene is coming to an end  
I gave you love. All you give me was pretend  
so now... Take a bow

[Verse 2:]  
The future's about to change  
Before you know it the curtain closes  
Take a look around  
There's no one in the crowd  
I'm throwing away the pain  
And you should know that your performance  
it made me stronger now

[Chorus]

[Hook:]  
Well it must have been sleight of hand  
'cause I still can't understand  
How I could never see  
Just what a fool believed  
Um

But the lies they start to show  
Tell me how it feels to know  
Right now that I won’t be around  
So baby before I put you out

[Chorus x2]

Blaine face was red with anger. He was opening his mouth and closing it again. Kurt counted it as a success then. He looked at the rest of the club and they all looked confused. So he took pity on them and explained.

“Yesterday Blaine and I had plans to meet up at the mall food court. As I got there I was searching for Blaine and I caught him making out with someone on one of the benches where everyone could see. I was livid, but I didn’t want to cause a scene in the food court so I left. I ran into Sam and I told him why I was so angry and you almost got your ass kicked, Blaine. But instead we went home and told my father about it, and how I was planning on breaking up with you for this. You stole my personality and changed me. Not for the better, either. I barely recognized myself anymore. So we are through and I’m so over you.”

With that statement, Kurt and Sam went to sit down in their chairs and waited for the others to get over the shock of Kurt’s retribution. 

It didn’t take long and they got back to planning for the upcoming competition.

~*~*~*~*~*

After glee was over Sam caught up with Kurt. “Kurt, do you want to go out to dinner?”  
Kurt smiled, a real smile, and nodded happily. “I would love that, Sam.”

~*~*~*~*~*  
So they left and got dinner at Breadstix. They got along so much better than Kurt and Blaine and ended up dating for several years. Kurt got into NYADA and was a fashion icon. Sam went on to become a well-known comic-book artist. They got married in New York and eventually had a daughter through a surrogate.


End file.
